Stark Reality
by Keaide MiKu
Summary: It's been three years since the end of the Makai Tournament. Nobody has seen or heard from Hiei at all, until one day he comes back...a little different. SHONEN AI. Kurama x Hiei. Incomplete/abandoned because the plot is trite and I'm no longer angsty.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I cannot truthfully say that Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to me. -sob-**

**Warnings: Yaoi/shonen-ai—this means boy x boy love. Don't like, don't read. Rated PG-13 for violence and some fluff.**

Yay another YYH fic. It's yaoi, like I promised. xD Of course it's Hiei x Kurama, what other pairing would it be? Anyway, on to the fic.

* * *

_The corridor was dark. Lucid green eyes glittered warily as Kurama ran, footsteps echoing down the empty passage. He did not know what he was running to, only that he was late, very late, and each second of further delay only increased the peril. His heart constricted in his chest. They were in danger, all of them, and he had to hurry. As he raced down the hallway, his fear grew, and it seemed the corridor would never end. Even with all his senses alert, the only sound that reached his ears was the pounding of his own feet, each step driving into him the fact that he was incredibly, utterly alone. The thought weighed down upon him, and for a moment he slowed, but the idea of his comrades needing his assistance spurred him on, and suddenly the doorway loomed above him, a bright square in the dark tunnel of the hallway. _

_Blinded by the sudden light, he jerked his head back, blinking as his eyes readjusted. He was in a small, square room, only slightly wider than the corridor he had just exited. Heaped in the corner was a motionless form that could only be...Kuwabara! Kurama leaped forward, senses quivering. He gently knelt down and supported his comrade's head in his arms. Kuwabara was covered in blood, flowing freely from what looked like giant slashes all over his body. As Kurama waited anxiously, the redhead began to stir, and his eyes opened._

"_Kuwabara-kun! Daijoubu desu ka? What happened?" Kurama's voice was filled with distress. _

_Kuwabara blinked slowly. "...Kurama?" he asked, muddled. His eyes widened in sudden alarm. "No! Don't go after him, Kurama!" His eyelids fluttered, as if he were too tired to continue. "Urameshi...tried...but...what...he wants..." he mumbled. "...not what you think..." With a finally shuddering breath, Kuwabara's eyes closed and he lay silent._

_Kurama sat as if turned to ice. In his thousands of years as a youko, he had known death in many forms. He had watched other youkai tortured, raped, beat, even ripped to shreds, but never had he experienced the death of a comrade in his arms. Slowly he stood up, tenderly laying Kuwabara's still form to the side. He would come back to him later, for a proper good-bye. But now...Kurama's normally soft green eyes blazed with anger, snapping towards the only other exit from the room: a small door on the other side. _

_He dashed down the length of the room, red locks flowing in his wake. Once past the door, he came to another small chamber, identical to the first. Even as a flash of awful insight told him what to expect, he stiffened as his gaze fell on the motionless form of Yusuke Urameshi, also riddled with deep gashes. Kurama bent his head respectfully, eyes closing in pain. _

"_Yusuke..." he whispered. "And Kuwabara...who—" His heart stopped in his throat. _

_Hiei._

_Hiei was the only one left. Whoever this youkai was, his obviously immense power had already brought down Yusuke and Kuwabara. Who could say Hiei was not the next victim? _

_Kurama whirled, sprinting to the entrance of the next room. Filled with a sense of dreadful foreboding, he lingered for a moment at the doorway. The thought of seeing his Hiei in the same condition as Yusuke and Kuwabara was too much for him to bear. But the sense of not knowing Hiei's fate and possibly even just missing the opportunity to help overrode his fearful apprehension, and he pushed open the door, expecting the worst._

_For one heart-stopping moment, he thought he was too late. This room was much larger than the previous two. There was only one figure in the spacious chamber, and it wasn't moving. As Kurama rushed forward, the blurry silhouette focused, and Hiei materialized, katana held loosely in one limp hand. He seemed unsteady on his feet, and his red eyes stared into nothingness, as if unspeakable horror passed through his mind. Warm relief coursed through Kurama, and he dashed forward. _

"_Hiei!"_

_In two long strides, he had reached the short youkai, and without restraint threw his arms around him. Hiei awoke with a start, to the crushing pressure of Kurama's embrace. _

_Instinctively, Kurama leaned down towards the small youkai and pressed his lips to Hiei's, the feelings surging through him too strong for any previously held inhibitions. The kiss brought Kurama a dreamlike feeling of undying tenderness, but something jarred. Puzzled by his love's complete lack of reaction, Kurama drew back to look at Hiei, but it was too late. Too late for Kurama notice the crimson sheen of blood dripping off the katana, too late to realize the truth, too late to react as Hiei's sharp blade bit into his chest, piercing his heart. _

_Emotionless red eyes bored into shocked emerald ones._

"_Shineh, kitsune."_

* * *

Yay angst-cough- Of course I'm not sadistic...-clears throat- Well, that kind of ended up longer than it was supposed to be. Don't worry though, it's not over! I'm trying to write my first multi-chapter fic...usually I find it too hard to make a feasible plot and concentrate on fluff! Yay! But no, this story is a bit more serious than the others I've written, and hopefully it'll be better. But I won't know unless I get feedback, so uh...-hint hint nudge nudge- xD 

Oh, and just in case you don't know, "Shineh, kitsune" means "Die, fox." Yup. And I added an H to the end because otherwise it would look like the English word "shine", which has a completely different meaning. "Daijoubu desu ka?" means "Are you okay?" Apologies for not clarifying earlier.

**Edit: **1/2/05 - Today I went back and edited some things. I changed a couple of words and phrasings. It's a small touch-up job, little improvements, and sadly I think most of my readers won't reread this chapter to see the changes. Oh well.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Regretfully.**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai/yaoi, angst**

Muhaha wasn't that a nice chapter there? Thanks much to all who reviewed. Rejoice, I have the second chapter! I bet you were all dying to read it, weren't you? Of course you were. Er...yeah. Anyway, here you go.

* * *

Kurama sat up with a gasp, beads of sweat glistening on his forehead. _It was just a dream,_ he reassured himself. _Just a dream...but—_

His mind recalled the moment they had kissed, and a slight flush rippled across his cheeks. The memory made Kurama blush, but it certainly wasn't just the product of a dream. Hiei was something special to him.

Hiei was an entity to himself, and somehow Kurama had fallen in love with the gruff, stubborn little youkai. The only problem was that Hiei obviously did not feel the same way, and this tormented Kurama. As a youko, unrequited love was something new to him. It was part of the very nature of a youko to be lusted after and be able to choose whomever fit his fancy. This was the first time he had felt a yearning for somebody he couldn't have, and he knew the feelings ran deeper than just sexual desire. There was a niggling sensation of possessiveness whenever he was around Hiei, something that had never been present in his jaunts as a youko.

Kurama dreaded scaring Hiei away with a confession of his feelings, and prudently decided to keep silent. As his partner, Kurama knew the jaganshi better than most, and he suspected that any declarations of undying love would move the fire demon's feet rather than his heart. Better to have Hiei as a friend, even just a friend, nearby, than ignoring him from far away. Even so, Kurama's heart ached with the absence of his short companion. It had been three long years since the end of the Makai Tournament, and nobody had received any word from Hiei. Kurama had slowly drilled himself not to think about the red-eyed youkai, and concentrated on finishing up high school, preparing to test into college. Yusuke, recently returned from the Makai, joined Kuwabara in studying at a technical school, ready to merge with the workforce. Yusuke and Keiko were still together, and Kuwabara routinely visited Yukina at Genkai's temple. Somehow it seemed to Kurama that nobody was alone but he himself.

The sound of his mother's voice broke Kurama out of his nostalgic reverie.

"Shuichi! Are you up yet?" she called from downstairs. "You'll be late for school!"

"Ah, hai, okaa-san." He snapped out of his daze and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I'll be down in a second!"

Standing up, he stretched, running slender hands through his rumpled red hair. As he changed into his uniform, he found his thoughts still dwelt on Hiei. Shaking his head, he walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. There was no point in thinking about the half-koorime. He wasn't going to come back any time soon, judging by the fact that his sentence with Mukuro had been long over, and that unlike Yusuke, Hiei had not returned to Ningenkai. With a sigh, Kurama gathered up his schoolbooks and walked downstairs.

"Ohayou, okaa-san." He greeted his mother with a warm smile. "Sorry I was late."

Shiori smiled back at her beloved son. "It's okay, dear. Come eat your breakfast."

When Kurama finished, he put his empty dishes in the sink. "Ittekimasu," he told his mother, giving her a kiss on the cheek as he walked out the door. Shiori beamed.

"You're so sweet, Shuichi. Have a nice day at school!"

Kurama waved as he neared the corner, still smiling. But the smile faded as he turned. Contrary to the light-hearted pretense he'd kept up with his mother, Kurama was feeling less than cheerful. Much less. School really wasn't that appealing anymore. There was just something about the constant giggles, whispers, and stares generating from the masses of his fangirls that made it a little hard for Kurama to concentrate. Today it would be even harder, with stray thoughts of Hiei drifting through his mind. Sighing, he plodded resignedly through the gates, wincing slightly as shrill squeals of "Minamino-kun!" filled the air.

.-.-.-.-.

Finally, the ordeal was over, and Kurama was thankful. Today had been worse than usual, even without visions of a certain dark-haired youkai popping into his head, because, according to one over-excited fangirl, "Minamino-kun looks even _more_ beautiful when he's daydreaming!" Wondering if the girls would ever realize he wasn't interested, Kurama was too preoccupied to notice the heavily-concealed ki emanating from the bough of the oak tree.

"Tadaima, okaa-san!" he announced as he headed up the stairs, careful to keep a bright tone in his voice. Even his mother's cheerful reply of "Okaeri, Shuichi!" failed to pull him out of his hazy dejection. Dropping his schoolbag by his desk, Kurama sank onto the bed with a sigh. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to relax, and soon fell asleep.

He awoke suddenly. It was still early evening. Obviously his mother had decided to let him sleep, as he could hear her washing the dinner dishes downstairs. Kurama sat up, wondering what had caused him to wake up.

"Baka kitsune," a deep voice chuckled. Kurama's head jerked, and his astonished eyes alighted onto the small youkai leaning on his windowsill. He gasped.

"Hiei!"

* * *

Puhaha what a terrible cliff-hanger. I hate to be so evil and make you wait for the next chapter but—okay, maybe I don't hate being so evil. xD It's kind of nice to have people waiting for your work. But I won't stretch it out too long, just until I've written the third chapter. Although that may take a while. But that's okay. -evil grin- Sayonara, minna-san. 

Translations-Note: All translations may not be exactly correct or spelled the way you spell it; romaji isn't precise anyway-   
Hai : yes  
Ohayou : short for ohayou gozaimasu- good morning  
Okaa-san : Mother  
Ittekimasu : What you say when you're leaving the house. I think the people you're leaving are supposed to say something back but I forget what it is.  
Tadaima : I'm home!  
Okaeri : Short for okaeri nasai- welcome home  
Baka kitsune: Stupid fox

**Edit:** 1/2/2005 - I went back and edited this today; added a couple details, changed some of the wording I felt icky about. It's just a sort of touch-up that I think makes it better, but I think most of my readers will not go back and read this chapter, so sadly they won't get to read the changes.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: If Yu Yu Hakusho belonged to me, I would take Hiei-and Kurama-and then, I would-well, you don't need to know. xD**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai/yaoi : boys liking boys. Yum. **

Well, I've thought it over and I agree that it was indeed incredibly mean of me to leave you hanging like that. BUT I feel no regret. Muhahaha...yes I am evil. -hangs head- Thanks again to those who reviewed, even if it was just to tell me how terrible I am. xD As compensation, ta-da! The next chapter. I had originally planned to give it to you yesterday (you know, a new month, a new chapter!) but uh...I was too excited about having no school because of election day so yeah, you get it today. And if you're in the USA, go vote. xD

* * *

Kurama could hardly believe his eyes. He blinked as if to clear his vision, once, twice. No, he was still there. 

"Hiei?" he whispered tentatively, still uncertain that it wasn't just a hallucination.

The black-clad figure leaped nimbly from the windowsill. In a blur of speed, it vanished to reappear behind Kurama, the keen edge of Hiei's katana held to his throat. Kurama tensed, remembering the cold ruthlessness of his dream.

"Who else would it be, baka?" Kurama relaxed. Lowering the blade, Hiei reappeared in front of Kurama. He carefully slid the katana back into the sheath. "It's been a while."

Kurama struggled to keep his elation from showing up in his face. It almost seemed like too much of a coincidence, what with the dream and the ensuing distracting thoughts, but he shrugged it off. He smiled casually, heart fluttering all the while.

"Yes, it has." He motioned for Hiei to sit on the bed, he himself straddling his desk chair. Chin resting on his arms, he asked, "So what have you been doing these past three years? We haven't heard from you at all."

Hiei was silent for a moment, and Kurama fancied he noticed a guarded look coming into his eyes.

"Nothing," Hiei grunted. Kurama raised an eyebrow. It wasn't exactly strange for Hiei to keep secrets, but usually he was a bit more verbose with Kurama.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing," Hiei repeated, a touch of finality in his voice. Despite his surprise and natural inquisitiveness, Kurama shrugged. It was Hiei's business after all.

"Did you enjoy working under Mukuro?" A glimmer of cynicism appeared in the blood-red eyes this time, and the earlier wariness was clear.

Hiei stood up and leaned forward, looking Kurama squarely in the eye.

"It was _to die for_," he whispered cryptically. Face unreadable, he sat back down.

Kurama blinked. Where had that come from? Hiei wasn't one for riddles and strange phrases like that. If anything, Kurama would say that he was one of the most straightforward and frank people he knew, besides of course the many hidden mysteries that made Hiei such the enigma he was.

Squashing his curiosity, Kurama shrugged again, mentally noting not to ask about the Makai again. It was obviously a topic Hiei did not want to discuss, and he wondered why. Something must have happened during those three years, something Hiei didn't want known. Kurama shoved this idea into the back of his brain to ponder later, and pretended to let the matter pass.

"Anyway, Hiei, can I get you anything? You must be hungry after coming all the way from the Makai."

Hiei shook his head, seemingly himself again. "Don't bother. I doubt I would like ningen food anyway." Kurama chuckled at Hiei's notable dislike of anything human, edible or otherwise.

"Well then, can I offer you a place to stay the night? It's not every day your long-lost friend comes back from far away." _Especially not a long-lost crush_, Kurama thought giddily. _He'll be staying in my house overnight! _Inwardly, Kurama felt like jumping up and down in the manner of any excited fangirl. Outwardly, however, Kurama's face showed nothing but friendly invitation.

Hiei hesitated. Hoping to convince him to stay, Kurama added, "It'll be a lot more comfortable than sleeping in a tree outside. Safer, too."

Hiei snorted. "As if I need comfort." He looked at Kurama. "Or friends." He paused. "I'll stay."

Kurama hid a smile. "Okay, then. Go ahead and settle yourself while I get ready to sleep. You can have the bed if you want."

"Hn."

Smiling to himself, Kurama headed towards the connecting bathroom, pajamas in hand. As he changed and began brushing his teeth, he pondered Hiei's strange behavior. There was something different about him. It wasn't a very noticeable change; Yusuke or the others probably wouldn't detect anything. It was hard for Kurama even to pinpoint. But somehow he felt that things weren't quite the same, and this nagged at him. Kurama realized that he had been brushing his teeth for over five minutes now. Hurriedly he spit and rinsed, reaching for his washcloth. Hiei was probably wondering what he was doing. Feeling refreshed and ready for bed, Kurama opened the door to the bedroom.

At first glance he didn't see Hiei at all. He certainly wasn't on the plush red bed. Then Kurama noticed a small curled shape huddled in his desk chair. He shook his head, rolling his eyes. Trust Hiei to pick the most uncomfortable place to sleep, with a soft bed less than three feet away. Sighing, Kurama considered simply picking Hiei up and placing him on the bed, but wisely decided against it. Instead he retrieved a spare blanket from his closet and gently covered the sleeping form with it. Hiei muttered and shifted slightly, but did not wake. Kurama smiled.

"Oyasumi nasai, Hiei," he whispered tenderly, before burrowing into the soft scarlet nest of his bed. Within moments his breathing evened, and he fell into a contented doze.

* * *

See, it wasn't that bad of a cliffhanger now was it? -beams- Now you just have to wait until I write the next chapter! Yay -cough- But at least I do have a plan to this story so it's not just random fluffy stuff about how Hiei and Kurama are perfect for each other...although really that's not that bad either. You may notice that everything is written in Kurama's point of view. Unlike a lot of other fics, I won't be switching back and forth from Hiei and Kurama's viewpoints. There is a reason for this. But what it is, you shall not know. -evil laughter- Until next time, my readers! 

Oyasumi nasai - Good night


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: Since my name is not Yoshihiro Togashi, I suppose it would be a tad presumptuous to tell you YYH was mine.**

**Warnings: Boys. Love. Boys. Yes. **

Rejoice! You are the first in Ningenkai to experience this new chapter! (Or something like that)  
-Taken from the English dub of YYH in episode 30 when Hiei releases the Kokuryuuha (spelling?) on Zeru. Yeah.

* * *

A jumble of voices roused Kurama from his sleep. He blinked sleepily, starting to rise from the bed. Who was talking? He scanned the room, still muddled with sleep. There was nobody but Hiei in the room…it must have just been part of a dream. He sagged back onto the bed. A dream…Hiei…something triggered in Kurama's drowsy mind. The events of the previous night tumbled into his thoughts. Hiei had returned, and it wasn't a dream. He sat up, fully awake. His gaze focused on Hiei's back, standing in front of the desk. 

"Ohayou, Hiei," he said, propping himself up on one elbow.

Hiei turned. "It's about time you woke up."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since dawn."

Kurama checked his watch. Eight twenty-three. "That's a long time. What have you been doing?" he queried.

Hiei's gaze shifted past Kurama, through the open window next to the bed.

"Training," he said distantly.

Kurama rolled his eyes. "What a surprise." Still questioning Hiei's strange behavior the night before, he paused before carefully remarking, "You never did tell me why you came back last night." His sight fixed on Hiei, still staring out the window, Kurama observed him stiffen slightly, then relax, as if holding something under rigid control. After several seconds of silence, he probed again. "So why did you?"

There was a faint edge to Hiei's voice as he responded, "My time with Mukuro was over. There is something I need to do here."

"And what is that?"

Hiei swung to face Kurama, red eyes narrowed.

"Himitsu."

Kurama sighed inside. It was painfully clear that Hiei would reveal nothing, and there was nothing to be gained in prying more. _But there _is_ something different, _Kurama affirmed. _Something…missing. _

Realizing that Hiei was glaring at him, he once again pretended to set the issue aside. Let Hiei think he was the soft-hearted ningen he believed him to be. But he _would_ find out what was amiss.

"Your mysterious dealings aside," he said with forced casualness, "what do you want to do today? I don't have school."

Hiei shrugged.

"Does anybody else know you're back in Ningenkai?" Kurama asked.

"No."

"Well then, why don't we go visit everybody and have a reunion? Like I said last night, it's not every day your friend comes back from far away."

"Everyone?" Hiei raised an eyebrow. Kurama found this expression adorable and almost comical, and had to restrain a laugh.

"You know, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Genkai, Botan, Yukina…" As he listed their companions, Kurama watched with interest and amusement the alternate looks of disgust and revulsion on Hiei's face as Kuwabara's and Botan's names were mentioned, and the passiveness at hearing Yusuke and Genkai's. As he said Yukina's name, the expression changed to something entirely new, something that Kurama could neither describe nor decipher.

"Yukina…" Hiei repeated softly and almost gently, staring into space. Kurama watched him for a moment, then stood up.

"I guess it's decided then. I'll get dressed and then we'll go out." He ambled into his closet for clothes and then headed toward the bathroom. "Amuse yourself while I'm gone," he called over his shoulder.

As he had the previous night, Kurama made use of the time it took for him to make himself presentable and contemplated Hiei's latest demeanor. Most of the time it seemed that Hiei was himself, the way Kurama knew and remembered him, but on certain subjects he would change. Subjects like Mukuro, the Makai…almost everything that had happened in the three-year gap in the partners' contact with each other. And Yukina. Kurama was still puzzled about Hiei's reaction to the mention of his twin. He knew that Hiei cared for Yukina more than he would care to admit, but the expression on his countenance wasn't one of tenderness or love. Nor was it one of indifference. It was something different altogether.

Kurama sighed. He should really stop bothering about how Hiei had changed and be glad that he was here with him, now. _He came to see you first, too, _he admonished himself. _Stop trying to analyze him and just have fun together! _Nodding resolutely, Kurama firmly pushed all negative thoughts out of his head and replaced them with more positive ones.

He stepped out of the bathroom, looking as immaculate as always. Hiei was right where he had left him, standing by the bed with a bored expression on his face. Kurama smiled.

"So, who should we visit first?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Okay then, how about Yusuke?"

Hiei scowled. "I don't care."

"Yusuke's it is then," Kurama announced, ignoring Hiei's customary irritability. "Let me call him first." He picked up the phone resting on his desk and dialed a number.

"Moshi moshi? Is Yusuke there?" He paused.

"Good morning, Yusuke…No, I'm not sorry I woke you up. It's nine o'clock on a Saturday morning and you should be up by now…can I come over? I have a surprise…well, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it? …yeah. Go ahead and invite Kuwabara-kun if you want…all right, I'll see you soon. Bye." He hung up and turned around to find Hiei glaring at him.

"What?"

"A surprise?" Hiei asked skeptically.

Kurama suppressed a smile. "Yes, you're a surprise." Hiei scowled again. Glancing at his watch, Kurama decided it was time to leave.

"Let's go, Hiei." He started for the door, then stopped. "Wait. Okaa-san might see you if you come downstairs with me. Why don't you go through the window like you usually do and I'll meet up with you outside?"

Hiei nodded, and disappeared out the window. Kurama watched him leave, then proceeded down the stairs.

* * *

Is it just me, or has Kurama been doing a lot of sighing and smiling? Bah. I've been feeling kind of icky lately and I think that might be starting to show up in these latest chapters. -bows in apology- Sorry if they seem to be deteriorating slightly…this chapter is actually just kind of a filler chapter. And these things seem really long when they're on my computer and saved into Word but once they get onto somehow they end up being short. So if you like longer chapters, oh well. Two pages in Word is long to me. 

I couldn't help but put in little random tidbits about Hiei's weirdness and I may end up overdoing it a bit. -sigh- I'll come up with a good chapter later, I promise. Once I start feeling a little bit better and the plotline gets to the good part. XD

Ohayou - short for ohayou gozaimasu, or good morning   
Himitsu - secret  
Moshi moshi - what you say when you pick up the phone. I don't know if you say it when you're the one calling, but whatever.

**Edit:** 1/30/05 - Oh em gee I just looked over this and realized there was a big chunk missing! The horror of it all...well it's in there now, anyway.


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: If these characters belonged to me/Oh how happy I would be/But since they all do not/ My happiness is shot.**

**Warnings: Yaoi…yum. Angst…awesome.**

.-cringe- I'm back. Yes, yes, I realize that's it's been almost two months (57 days, to be exact) since I've updated, and I am really really very sorry for that. Don't hurt me! But there was a lot of stuff going on that prevented me from writing—my cat ran away, two of my best friends broke up, I had finals to study for, and I just really wasn't in the mood for writing. It's a good thing I didn't write then, because if I had written something when I didn't really feel like it it would've ended up being a really really crappy chapter and you wouldn't want that anyway. I meant to work on this during winter break but I had other stuff to do (I did go back and edit some previous chapters, though); ironically, I'm posting this on my last day before I go back to school. Anyway, now I'm back, and as an apology for being MIA for so long, I present to you the next **two** chapters.

**

* * *

**

"Ah, good morning, Shuichi!" his mother greeted cheerfully as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, okaa-san," Kurama smiled back, equally bright. "I'm going out for the day. I hope you won't need me."

"No, no, go have fun. Where are you going?"

"Just to Yusuke's house." Grabbing a granola bar from the pantry, he headed out the door, then turned. "Oh, and I probably won't be back for dinner, so you don't need to wait for me."

"Okay, Shuichi. Bye!"

"Ja!" Kurama waved as he exited. He strolled down the street, keeping an eye out for Hiei. This time his smile endured past the corner.

"What are you smiling about, fool?" Suddenly Hiei was by his side. Kurama looked down at him, still smiling.

"It's a beautiful day, Hiei. The sun is shining, you're finally back from the Makai, and we're about to be reunited with Yusuke and Kuwabara, just like old times." Something about the bright sunshine made Kurama feel as if a weight had lifted from his shoulders, and he relaxed, happier than he had been for a long time.

"Just like old times…" whispered Hiei. His eyes narrowed. Kurama, still feeling surprisingly carefree, remained oblivious.

They walked on, Kurama cheerful and talkative, mainly about what had happened during Hiei's absence, Hiei reticent and taciturn as always.

They arrived at Yusuke's apartment complex, and walked up the three flights of stairs. When they stood facing the door, Kurama raised his hand to ring the doorbell, then stopped.

"Stand behind me."

"What?" Hiei stared at Kurama. "Why would I do that?"

"To surprise them. You're the surprise, remember?"

"I am no such thing." Hiei balked. "I will do no such thing."

"Come on, Hiei," Kurama coaxed playfully. "It'll be fun. Besides, imagine how shocked Kuwabara will be when he sees you."

Hiei considered this for a moment.

"Fine," he agreed grudgingly. He stepped behind Kurama, effectively concealing himself. Kurama rang the bell. Yusuke answered, with Kuwabara hovering behind.

"Kurama!" Yusuke cried, as if he were surprised.

"Good morning, Yusuke," greeted Kurama. He nodded to Kuwabara. "Good morning, Kuwabara." He smiled politely, being deliberately slow.

"Well?" asked Yusuke impatiently.

"Well what?" responded Kurama innocently.

"Where's the surprise?" interjected Kuwabara. "Can we eat it?"

Kurama stifled a laugh. "See for yourself," he said grandly, stepping aside with a flourish. A scowling Hiei was revealed, obviously annoyed at the implication that he might be edible.

"H-Hiei!" exclaimed Yusuke. "You're back!"

"Chibi!" screeched Kuwabara, pointing in shock, other arm waving wildly. "You're back!"

"Urusei. I'll kill you." Hiei growled, glaring at Kuwabara. "Stop pointing at me." His fingers closed on the hilt of his katana threateningly.

Kurama decided it was time to intervene. "Yusuke, why don't you invite us inside? Is your mother home?"

"Ah, yes, come in," Yusuke motioned jovially. "No, my mom's out drinking with her friends again. I don't think she'll be coming back tonight." He herded the others inside, chattering all the while.

"Man, it's nice to see you again, Hiei. What have you been doing in the Makai all this time? Killing youkai?" Not waiting for an answer, he rattled on in his usual brash Yusuke way. "Things have been busy here in Ningenkai. Keiko's dad told me if I wanted to be with Keiko I had to get some sort of an education, like technical school, so I'm there with Kuwabara, and Yukimura-san also said I might take over the noodle shop when I graduate."

As Yusuke continued with his non-stop monologue, he waved the other Tantei into the sitting room, seated them, and produced drinks and snacks. Finally, he stopped talking. The four Reikai Tantei sat around the low table, silence descending upon them as nobody moved to replace Yusuke's dialogue.

Once again, it was Yusuke who broke the peace. "So, Hiei, does anybody else know you're back? Do the girls and Genkai know?"

Hiei shook his head.

"Then let's invite them over!" proposed Kuwabara. "We'll get more food and drinks and have a party!" He seemed excited at the prospect, most likely because Yukina would be present.

"Hey, that's a good idea," agreed Yusuke. "I'll go call them right now!" He started to get up, when Kurama stopped him.

"Perhaps we should wait until a later date," he suggested gently. "We'll need more refreshments, and, if you'll pardon me saying it, the house is not exactly presentable to guests of the feminine variety. Might I propose Saturday?"

Yusuke blinked, then looked around the house. Trash was strewn across the floor, cigarette ash littered the table and countertops, and the kitchen was in a state of complete chaos. He nodded, realizing that Keiko and Botan were probably more finicky about cleanliness than even Kurama.

"Besides," Kurama continued, "there's no hurry. Hiei's not going anywhere anytime soon, are you, Hiei?" He looked at the sullen hiyoukai, wondering how he would reply. Kurama hadn't yet gotten a chance to ask Hiei how long he intended to stay, and now was as good a time as ever to find out.

Hiei looked away. "Hn," he grunted.

"Well, that's settled then," Yusuke announced cheerily. "We'll have our party Saturday night, and we'll call it Hiei's Welcome-Back Bash!" Hiei snorted.

"But why Saturday?" asked Kuwabara. "I want to see Yu—I mean, I'm sure everybody wants to see Hiei sooner."

"Well, Kuwabara, something tells me it'll take a while to clean up the house," Yusuke replied.

"Why should I care?"

"Because you're doing it with me."

"Nani?.!" Kuwabara bellowed.

"Yes, you are. You're going to buy drinks and snacks, too." Seeing Kuwabara's face slowly reddening in outrage, he quickly added, "Don't you want to help out so the girls can have a nice time, especially Yukina? You wouldn't want her to sit in a pile of trash, now would you?"

Kuwabara deflated as fast as he'd puffed up. "Ah, sou."

Seeing Hiei's glare toward grow darker at the mention of his twin with any connections with Kuwabara, Kurama interjected. "Hiei and I will notify Yukina and Genkai about it, then. You two contact Botan and the other girls, and maybe Koenma if he can get away."

"Okay, sounds good," Yusuke agreed. The four sat in silence once again, until Kuwabara abruptly stood up and pulled Yusuke into the kitchen.

"Excuse us for a second." Kurama nodded.

Sitting quietly, he heard Kuwabara ask Yusuke in a none-too-quiet stage whisper, "Will it really take six days for us to clean your house?" Yusuke shushed him.

"Maybe Hiei and Kurama want to do something together."

"Like what?.!" Kuwabara clearly forgot that Kurama and Hiei were both in hearing distance.

"I don't know. Train, or something." Yusuke shrugged. "Who knows what youkai do together?"

In the other room, Kurama coughed slightly, amused. He could feel Hiei start to bristle beside him. He stood up, dragging Hiei up with him, and stuck his head into the kitchen.

"So you don't think they're ga—"

"Oh, uh, hi, Kurama. What do you want?" Yusuke questioned nervously.

"I think Hiei and I will be leaving now. We have to go visit Genkai's temple, after all," said Kurama easily, secretly enjoying Yusuke and Kuwabara's looks of guilt and fake innocence.

"Okay, then," Yusuke agreed quickly.

Kurama let go of Hiei and headed toward the door. "We'll see you Saturday." After a final glance around the house, he added with a small smile, "Good luck cleaning."

Once out the door, Kurama allowed his smile to widen as behind him he heard Yusuke and Kuwabara begin bickering about what he and Hiei were going to do for the rest of the week. He turned to Hiei.

"Let's go to Genkai's temple, then, shall we?"

He started down the stairs, Hiei easily keeping pace.

"What's wrong, Hiei?" Kurama asked, although the hiyoukai had not said a word. "I can feel you hackling."

"Stupid ningens," Hiei muttered. "As if we were more than fighting partners."

Kurama smiled. "They're only joking, Hiei. On second thought," he paused after a moment of consideration, "maybe not, but after all, it's Yusuke and Kuwabara. It doesn't really matter what they think, does it, if we know we're just partners?"

"Hn." Hiei seemed mollified, but Kurama sighed inwardly. _Just fighting partners,_ he though regretfully. _Oh well._ He brightened.

"I'll race you to the temple, Hiei!"

* * *

Yay now Kurama is happy. I have to admit it really is a lot of fun writing Yusuke and Kuwabara, just because I can make them sound stupid and still have them be in character. I think their "secret conversation" in the kitchen was quite amusing, too, not to mention that Kuwabara thought Hiei might be edible. xD I used the term 'fighting partners' for lack of a better phrase; if I just said partners, it could mean more. 

Anyway, like I said, the next chapter is up, too, so continue.

Edit: 6/20/05 - Rawr. apparently doesn't allow a question mark and exclamation point next to each other. So I added a period in between, because it just doesn't look right with just a question mark/just an exclamation point. Not that it looks any better with a period in between them, but whatever.

Okaa-san – Mother  
Ja – very informal good-bye  
Chibi – what Kuwabara calls Hiei; literally means little, ie SD (super-deformed) chibi characters; I used this as an alternative to the ever-popular 'Shrimp' because Chibi is what Kuwabara calls him in the Japanese script and it fits well, too.  
Urusei - Shut up. It's either urusei or urusai; I've heard it both ways and decided on the first one.  
Katana – Japanese sword  
Makai – Spirit World I think that's what they call it  
Youkai – demons. I use this in a very loose sense, such that Hiei and Kurama are both youkai, though there's probably more to it  
Ningenkai – the human world  
Reikai Tantei – Spirit Detectives  
Hiyoukai – fire demon (not an exact translation)  
Nani – What  
Sou – that's right  
Ningens - humans


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to tell you again? Well, okay. Once more. YYH does not belong to me.**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai smut (well not really (sorry), more like fluff) and angsty agony.**

I realized that Hiei didn't really do much in the last chapter, and honestly he doesn't do much in this one either. I suppose it doesn't really matter though, since Hiei doesn't talk anyway and the focus is sort of how Kurama is all happy now that Hiei's back.

* * *

In a matter of minutes, the two youkai stood by the gate of Genkai's temple, not even out of breath. 

"Did you really think you could beat me, kitsune?" Hiei scoffed.

"Well, no, but I can at least try."

"Hn." Hiei snorted.

"Let's go in," Kurama urged. "Look, there's Yukina now." He nodded towards the delicate koorime hurrying towards them.

"Kurama-san!" Yukina called. "Konnichiwa!"

"Konnichiwa, Yukina-san," Kurama greeted. "Look who I've brought with me." He gestured towards Hiei, slightly puzzled at the sudden closed look on Hiei's face.

"Hiei-san!" the ice maiden exclaimed. "What a surprise! You're back from the Makai already?"

Hiei nodded, face impassive.

"Come inside," Yukina ushered. "I'll make us some tea." She turned and started towards the temple, calling out, "Genkai-san!" as she went. The short psychic peered out from indoors.

"Ah, Kurama. And Hiei! Come in."

"Ohayo, Genkai-shihan," Kurama smiled.

"Genkai-san," acknowledged Hiei, startling Kurama. _He's never called Genkai by name before,_ Kurama thought, confused. _And Hiei never uses honorifics. How strange._ He brushed the thought aside and followed Hiei into the temple.

Once they were all seated comfortably with their tea, Yukina asked, "What brings you two here today?"

"Ah," Kurama smiled. "As you can see, Hiei is back from the Makai. We visited Yusuke and Kuwabara this morning, and naturally, they decided to throw a party. We're here to invite you to Yusuke's house on Saturday night."

Yukina clapped her hands in delight. "A party! How fun!"

"Indeed," said Kurama. "I hope you will come. Genkai-shihan, if you feel up to it, you're welcome, too."

"Oh, I don't know. I have no interest in seeing that idiot Yusuke drunk," she responded dryly.

Kurama laughed.

"It will be interesting, to be sure." He sipped at his tea, surprised to find Hiei doing the same. Normally Hiei, like most youkai, avoided any drink other than plain water, yet here he was, sipping tea like any normal houseguest. Kurama shrugged this off as well, deciding that they probably just drank tea at Mukuro's. It didn't occur to him that with a stronghold full of youkai of all classes, it was highly unlikely that tea would be the principal drink. He set down his cup gently on the table.

"Yukina-san, may I have the pleasure of seeing your garden? As you know, I am very interested in plants of all kinds, and I'm sure your garden is spectacular."

Yukina blushed at the praise. "It's nothing special, but of course you're welcome to see it. Hiei-san, you're welcome, too." Hiei silently arose and followed Yukina and Kurama outside, leaving Genkai to clean up.

They spent the rest of the day in the small, well-cultivated garden, with Kurama and Yukina discussing the various plants and Hiei lingering behind. Several times Kurama noticed out of the corner of his eye that Hiei was staring at Yukina, face blank. He smiled inside to think that Hiei was still protective of his sister.

"Well, now we have extended our invitation, and we must be getting back. It's almost dark, after all." He nodded towards Yukina. "Thank you for the tea, and your garden is quite beautiful."

Yukina smiled and saw them off to the gate.

"Sayonara, Kurama-san, Hiei-san! I'll see you Saturday!" she waved.

"Sayonara," Kurama waved back. "Let's go back to my house now, Hiei."

They started their journey back to Kurama's house, at a much slower pace then before. This time the trip was accentuated by a comfortable silence, in which Kurama contemplated the day. Overall, he thought, it was near perfect. Nothing had gone wrong, Hiei was still here, and hopefully would stay until the party was over, at the very least. There were six days until the party, and Kurama meant to enjoy them while he could. There was only one thing that bothered him still, and that was Yusuke and Kuwabara's "secret" conversation in the kitchen. At the time it had been amusing, because it was indeed a rather humorous incident. Now, though, it was slightly annoying. The thought that even Yusuke and Kuwabara, not exactly known for being quick of wit, believed that there was something going on between Hiei and Kurama seemed to signify something. That made three of them, then, and the only one who didn't suspect was Hiei. Kurama mused over the situation, feeling a twinge of regret at his decision not to enlighten Hiei. It was for the best, still.

They reached the house in a shorter time than Kurama expected. He snapped out of his daze, and smiled at Hiei.

"Window, please. I'll meet you upstairs."

Hiei nodded and blurred away.

Kurama retrieved his house key from his pocket, and quietly slipped into the quiet house. It occurred to him as he passed the kitchen that neither he nor Hiei had eaten all day, but it didn't bother him. Youkai could and often did pass several days without food. He hurried up to his room, where Hiei waited outside the window. Unlatching the window, he stepped back to let Hiei inside.

"Okaeri," he said jokingly. Hiei snorted. Kurama sat down on the bed, and offered Hiei a seat, which he declined. Seconds passed.

"Are you hungry at all? I could get us something to eat," Kurama offered. "Would you like anything?"

"No." Hiei faced the window again, staring out into the night.

Silence fell between them once again. Looking at Hiei's back, Kurama found himself admiring the short, muscular frame, the fluffy black hair, and as he reveled in the sight, impulse rushed through him.

"Hiei…" The hiyoukai turned.

Kurama stood up, and in two steps swiftly closed the distance between them. He stopped for a second, then leaned down and tenderly kissed Hiei on the lips, enjoying the sensation but awaiting a reaction. Receiving none, he stepped back, confused. Hiei stood there, expressionless, for one second, and then he was gone.

Kurama sat on the bed in shock. Hiei was…gone. Just like that. And all because of that kiss. One stupid kiss. Kurama wasn't normally an impulsive person. How ironic that the one time he was would be the thing to chase Hiei away.

_You knew he would run away, _he berated himself. _You knew he thought you were just fighting partners, you knew he would run away, and you promised yourself not to do _anything_, and then you had to kiss him and now he's gone!_

Falling backwards onto the bed with a sob, Kurama wept in regret and despair.

* * *

Ah, don't hurt me. It's not over yet. Poor Kurama, though, ne? About the honorifics thing, I don't recall ever hearing Hiei use them, although it's also hard to remember him calling anybody other than Yusuke and Kurama by name. And about the tea, I don't really know what youkai drink, but it seems to me that they wouldn't bother with anything but water. Kurama drinks tea, but he's used to it since he grew up in Ningenkai. And since I don't remember ever seeing Hiei/Kurama eat in the anime (or any of them, for that matter), I'll just say that youkai don't need to eat as often. 

**Edit:** 1/22/05 - I went back and edited some today. Nothing big. One thing I'd like to point out is, notice how this scene seems somehow similar to the dream? Maybe I'm giving away too much information, but it is significant. -mystery- xD

Youkai – demons   
Koorime – Ice Maiden; Hiei is half-koorime  
Konnichiwa - hello  
-shihan (ie Genkai-shihan)– I'm pretty sure it means master, like something you would say to a martial arts master (which Genkai is). Anyway, I've heard them call her that so I'm using it.  
Sayonara - good-bye  
Okaeri - short for okaeri nasai- welcome home  
Hiyoukai - fire demon (not an exact translation)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I have done many things in my absence, crazy and not-so-crazy, but acquiring the rights to YYH was not one of them.**

**Warnings: You really ought to have learned that this is a shonen-ai (boy x boy) fic by now, but hey. Some people are stupid. Or just slow. (No offense to those who are.)**

Wow. I think I deserve to be shot. Four months and eighteen days without even a peep from me. I'm such a terrible fic author; now I can't get mad at the people who don't update their own fics for long periods of time. –ashamed- My only consolation is that this chapter is longer than most of the others (almost 3 pages on Word this time!) and has some more interesting developments. –bows in apology- I'm so bad. -.-'

On a random note, I don't like these new rating systems. They're confusing, and I honestly don't know whether or not 9+ year olds should be reading fanfiction anyway. All stories have been changed to T just in case.

* * *

"Shuichi?" 

Kurama stiffened as his mother poked her head in the door. How had she managed to approach without him hearing? Normally he could sense her long before she reached the door. Well, the circumstances were hardly normal, after all. Kurama closed his eyes, hoping to appear asleep. It was lucky that he had been facing the window, not the door, when she came in and that his sobbing had subsided into occasional sniffles.

Apparently his mother noted the calm rise and fall of his chest rather than the trail of tears on Kurama's face. Slipping over to the bed, she covered him gently with his comforter, then noiselessly left the room. Kurama felt a wave of sadness wash over him at her tender ministration, accompanied by a myriad of contradictory feelings. Although one part of him was touched by her love, another felt ashamed for not revealing his true identity to her, while still another, albeit much smaller, fraction secretly wished that somehow Hiei could show the same affection.

Kurama kept his eyes shut, ensuring that Shiori was safely back in her bed. After several minutes, he relaxed, eyes still closed. Slowly, his breathing evened, and he slipped into the blissful indifference of sleep.

.-.-.-.-.

Bright sunlight streamed through the window, rousing Kurama as effectively as any alarm clock. Even though they were on break from school, it appeared there would be no lazy mornings for Kurama. Usually this wouldn't be a problem, since he was generally an early riser, and the sun was the bright signal of a beautiful new day. This morning, however, the sun, still as dazzlingly brilliant as it had been yesterday, failed to cheer his spirits. Very slowly getting out of bed, he dejectedly headed into the bathroom for his morning routine. Staring at his face in the mirror, he noticed tear tracks still on his cheeks. Making a face, he thought bitterly, _They told me this face was beautiful. Everybody told me so. Everybody. But how can it be if Hiei doesn't want me?_ Still gazing at his haggard reflection, he shook his head suddenly. _No. Stop thinking like that. Hiei didn't reject you because of your face. He just didn't share your feelings. _Ignoring the sudden twinge in his heart, he repeated to himself, _He didn't share your feelings, and that is that. Deal with it, Kurama!_

He soaked his washcloth with cold water and washed his face, feeling it revive him. After brushing his teeth and running a brush through his tangled hair, he stepped into his closet to change his clothes, noticing that he was wearing the outfit of the previous day and wrinkling his nose. Disheartened as he was, Kurama was still a finicky dresser. Resolutely thrusting away all thoughts of Hiei, he joined his family downstairs, determinedly cheerful.

"Ohayou, minna-san!" he greeted, only to observe with surprise that only his mother was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. Empty plates at two of the places at the table gave evidence that his step-father and step-brother had already eaten breakfast and departed.

"Oh. Ohayou gozaimasu, okaa-san," he corrected.

Shiori looked up and her face brightened to see him. "Ohayou, Shuichi. Your step-father and –brother went out already. They decided to have a little father-son day at the amusement park." She smiled. "So I guess it's just you and me today. I hope you don't mind."

Kurama smiled back. "Of course I don't. To tell you the truth, I felt a little guilty for leaving you all by yourself the past couple of days," he confessed. "So today I'd like to help you out, if you need anything." He set the table as he spoke, clearing away the dirty dishes as well.

"Oh, that's fine," assured his mother. "It's good to see you out with your friends." She placed breakfast on the table. "Thank you, Shuichi," she said, noticing his actions.

"Itadakimasu," they chorused. They ate in companionable silence. When they had finished the meal, Kurama stood up, collecting the soiled tableware.

"What are you planning to do today?" he questioned as he stacked them by the sink.

"Well, I was going to go grocery shopping, and afterwards pick up your step-father and –brother," responded his mother, wiping down the table. "You're welcome to come with me, if you'd like."

"I would," ascertained Kurama. "I can help you carry the groceries. Just let me wash the dishes, and we can leave."

Having agreed on a course of action, mother and son set to their separate tasks, Kurama rinsing the dishes and placing them in the dishwasher, Shiori neatening up the rooms, humming cheerfully as she worked.

In less than a quarter of an hour, the pair headed toward the supermarket, strolling along in the pleasant sunshine. Kurama marveled at how easily he could keep up a cheerful conversation without actual conscious thought. He felt guilty for continuing to allow Shiori to believe that he was her biological son, and now the fact that he didn't even give her his full attention when they talked distressed him even more. He forced himself to listen to what she was saying, and as he answered without any other preoccupations, he felt himself ease. He began to enjoy the warm rays of the sun, the agreeable albeit mundane conversation, and simply the company of the affectionate woman next to him.

The rest of the day went by quickly. It had been a long time since Kurama had felt so freely comfortable, unencumbered by the worries and pressures of school and other depressing subjects. Grocery shopping turned out to be more than just buying food; rather, it was supplying materials needed for the art of creating a dinner that would please the entire family. Picking up the rest of the family wasn't just an hour-long drive from the amusement park, it was an period of bonding as complete unit that Kurama had rarely experienced, detached as he was to the ningen world.

Upon reaching home, the family prepared and ate dinner together. Kurama wondered if this was what all human families were like, and for a little bit, he imagined that he really was Shuichi Minamino. The fantasy left him sorely tempted to reveal his secret, but a section of him stubbornly refused to ruin the peace he was feeling. He therefore helped wash up after dinner and then quietly went upstairs to his room, feeling slightly sleepy.

All thoughts of sleep vanished, however, at the sight of the figure in front of his window.

His heart skipped a beat. His breath caught in his throat. He stared in utter disbelief. He'd finally managed to stop thinking about Hiei and resign himself to rejection, and here he was, back again. Nothing could have prepared him for such a sudden shock, and his first treacherous thought was that Hiei was here to spite him.

Just as the notion flashed through his mind, Hiei looked up at Kurama, and the piercing crimson eyes were filled with such an expression of unbearable longing that Kurama involuntarily took a step back.

"…H-Hiei?" he whispered brokenly. "You…you came back."

He took a tentative step forward, and suddenly Hiei was there, his arms wrapped tightly around Kurama's waist. Kurama stood stunned, his mind unable to grasp the fact that Hiei was embracing or even touching him. In all their years together, he had never seen Hiei show this much emotion, let alone outright affection. The idea that it was directed towards himself was even more staggering.

Hiei stepped back, searching Kurama's face, a question in his eyes. The answer came in the form of a kiss, gently administered by Kurama. The kiss lingered on, tongues exploring each other's mouths, savoring the sensation.

They separated with a slight gasp for air, each staring at the other as if amazed by the intensity of the kiss. Kurama felt a sudden rush of longing.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" His eyes, watching Hiei's steadily and hopefully, noticed that the normally cold scarlet eyes were soft and almost caring. He stared, captivated by their glow.

Hiei hesitated, then nodded. Kurama let out the breath that he had unconsciously been holding. He flopped onto the bed and patted a spot beside him.

"Sit down, then." Hiei cautiously seated himself at the end of the bed. Kurama laughed.

"Don't sit so far away. Or are you afraid to touch me?" he teased. With a recklessness born from love, he reached down and pulled Hiei toward him until they were nestled together. Hiei, stiff at first, gradually relaxed in Kurama's arms, his head resting on Kurama's chest. Kurama automatically began to stroke the fluffy black hair, sending shivers of delight through the little youkai. They lay together for a long time, content simply with the joy and warmth of each other's company.

"Hiei?" Kurama murmured, eyes half-closed with bliss. "I love you."

Barely, almost imperceptibly, Hiei tensed. Kurama, attuned to even the slightest change in Hiei's body, noticed and looked at him with concern.

"Is something wrong?" Not making eye contact, Hiei shook his head, then closed his eyes. About to press the matter further, Kurama suddenly felt sleepy. The heat from Hiei's body seemed to swell soothingly and combined with the emotional turmoil of the day to lull Kurama into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

Kurama likes to sleep. I just realized a lot of the chapters have been ending with him sleeping. But Kurama is a good boy and probably gets nine hours of sleep every night just like you're supposed to (contrary to the popular belief that you only need 8 hours). Of course, Hiei making himself warmer (I'm assuming he can do this) helps. Most people feel sleepier when they're warm, and Kurama is no exception. Lucky boy, he gets to sleep with Hiei (in a strictly literal sense). I think ending the chapters with sleep makes the passing of the days stand out more. I believe it is Sunday night in the story. Jeez, still five days until the party? Whatever shall I do to pass the time? Unless I make a time warp. Would any of you mind a time warp from, say, Wednesday to Saturday? Well, too bad, because I think I'll have to. Mindless filler chapters aren't much fun. Oh yeah, and like I said in my other Getbackers fic, I'm not good at describing kisses. You're imaginative folk; I'm sure you can come up with the right idea. 

Ohayou – Short for ohayou gozaimasu, or good morning  
Minna-san – everybody  
Okaa-san – Mother  
Itadakimasu – Thank you for this meal/what you say before you eat a meal  
Youkai - demon


End file.
